The arene portions of the anticancer antibiotics kidamycin, daunomycin and adriamycin will be synthesized by a new, general synthetic procedure for the construction of complex polyhydroxy polynuclear aromatic systems. Ring construction is accomplished by a repetitive process. Photo-induced Diels-Alder reaction of 2-methyl- benzoyl compounds with selected dienophiles gives stable adducts which on chemical transformation convert latent functionalities to groups which can be used in an identical manner for the construction of the next ring. The construction process is highly stereoselective, therefore predictable isomer controlled introduction of new phenolic moieties is achievable. The antibiotics, whose polynuclear portions will be synthesized, are under intense study because of their potent anticancer properties. Daunomycin and adriamycin are presently under clinical investigation. There is a serious need for these compounds since only small quantities can be obtained at great expense from microorganisms. A synthesis of the arene portions, would provide a direct route to the needed antibiotics, and in addition, would yield a number of intermediate analogs for structure activity studies.